The Presidential-Protectorate of NorthwestAirlines
The Presidential-Protectorate of NorthwestAirlines '('PPNWA), mostly referred to by its shortened name Northwest, NorthwestAirlines, or NWA, is a Presidential-Protectorate in the Delta E6 Dwarf Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. It is comprised of 5 sectors, encompassing a grand total of 828,000 Planets. BY ORDER OF THE COMMISSION, THE FOLLOWING WILL NEED TO BE CHANGED. NorthwestAirlines controls its entire galaxy, with any non-authorized governments having been stamped out thousands of years ago. Aerospace borders are shared the Armed Republic of Kisardia to the Clusteroid Center, and the Serbian Union (Serbia Major, Serbia Medium, and Serbia Minor) to the Clusteroid Void. ALL CONTENT BETWEEN BLOCKS MUST BE CHANGED. NorthwestAirlines is an incredibly developed nation with faster-than-light technology as well as comparatively developed power generation systems. It has high average wages, education, productivity, GDP, and development. The Northwestian economy is post-industrial, with machines performing most hard labor. This leaves humans to work as professionals or white-collar workers. NorthwestAirlines is one of the oldest, as well as one of the main political, economic, and military superpowers in the cluster. Unique aspects of NorthwestAirlines include its presidential-protectorate system of government, its leader who has served for over 5,000 years (more on that below), its heavy discouragement of homosexuality, its anti-smoking policies, its mysterious means of producing power, and its military that consists almost entirely of robots. Etymology Before NorthwestAirlines existed as a nation, it was a commercial airline led by His Excellency Henry Ericson. This airline was known for its practical independence from government, and the intense camaraderie between employees. It operated on the planet of Sol-1, now known as Northwestus. Once the new world government of Sol-1 started to implement ridiculous policies (see history for more details), the airline decided to use its massive amount of resources to end the newly-formed world government and take the world for the airline. Thus, Henry Ericson proclaimed his new nation: History Terminology- There are no “dates” before 0 B.O., as before that point there was no written information. B.O. stands for Before Olsteam. (0 B.O. - 13,001 B.O.) (Replace Final Date with final year before you were taken over.) O.R. stands for Olsteamian Rule. (0 O.R. - 1,419 O.R.) A.C. stands for After Collapse. (0 A.C. - Present) Early History NorthwestAirlines was first noticed in the history books as a startup airline created by the sixteen year-old Henry Ericson. Due to his hard work and determination, the tiny airline grew into the largest airline on the world of Sol-1. It remained a very profitable private company, with Ericson having a 100% stake and total control over the company. The War of Unity The world that NorthwestAirlines operated in was, before the War of Unity, a world of 154 nations. However, as NorthwestAirlines came into existence, the spreading of political corectness culture and other far-left ideals led all the nations to form together into an extremely oppressive world government, known as the World Collective. This government severely limited what its citizens could say and do at any time, and ruthlessly punished majorities of race, gender, sexual orientation, and ethnicity; all in the effort to be "diverse" and "inclusive". Ericson did not like what he was seeing. As a majority in all human categories, he was attacked by the World Collective as being an "evil businessman" or a member of the "super-rich top 1%ers". However, none of his employees saw him as that. Despite the fact that the airline's workforce was extremely diverse, they all united under Ericson, and there was almost no dissent in the entire company. As the World Collective got more and more oppressive, Ericson decided to put an end to the World Collective's ridiculousness. Using the airline's massive (and secretly-created) stockpile of various resources, Ericson had most of the planes owned by NorthwestAirlines converted into extremely deadly warplanes. On what is now known as the Day of Freedom, hundreds of NorthwestAirlines' planes launched a deadly bombardment on the World Collective headquarters during one of their mandatory meetings. With this one strike, all the World Collective leaders, as well as all of the WC nations' representatives, were killed. With the world thrown into chaos, the airline began to gain ground around the world. As they took areas, like-minded people joined their cause. Pilots of all kinds took to the skies to fight for freedom, while millions of citizens marched forward or took to the seas in the struggle for freedom. After a hard-fought war of around five years, the World Collective ceased to exist, and every square mile of area on Sol-1 was under control of the airline. In the former capital city of the World Collective, Henry Ericson founded the Presidential-Protectorate of NorthwestAirlines. Post-War of Unity Since the entire planet was under one government, there have been no wars between natives of Northwestus. This unity allowed for culture and economy to unify at a much faster rate than previously thought possible. Modern Days The global unity under Ericson's government allowed technology to progress at a far faster rate. Technology such as advanced internal combustion engines, microelectronics, and high-energy-density batteries were all developed and perfected within several decades. The Space Race Having detected faint radio signals from distant civilizations, NorthwestAirlines devoted a ridiculous amount of resources into space. The Northwestian government created two governmental departments to oversee expansion into space. The Northwestian Space Administration (NSA) handled exploratory and peaceful scientific space things, while the Northwestian Space Force (NWSF) handled the military aspects of space. Using ancient chemical rocket propulsion technology, and later, the more advanced fusion technology, NorthwestAirlines started colonies throughout the newly-named Ericsonian System. Also, forays into immortality were made by a small group of scientists and doctors hand-picked by Ericson. Ericson and these doctors were the only direct beneficiaries of these advancements, and thus were able to live for much longer while still having healthy and fit bodies. Olsteamian Rule In the year 12,986, the Empire of Olsteam invaded and took control. Olsteam controlled multiple galaxies at its peak, including: * Steam Islands SBa 2-Armed Barred Spiral Galaxy * Ion E0 Double-Ringed Dwarf Galaxy * Heart-Ribbon SAb 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Groceryverse SBa 2-Armed Barred Spiral Galaxy * Crux SABm 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Innovatus SAa 5-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Delta E6 Dwarf Galaxy * Meme Magic dSph Dwarf Galaxy * Delphinidae SAb 4-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Caerulean SBb 2-Armed Barred Spiral Dwarf Galaxy * Cog S0A Dwarf Galaxy * Dragonica Im Dwarf Galaxy * Lone Im Dwarf Galaxy After almost 1000 years, most of the nations taken over by Olsteam came to be of the same technology level, thus making them all blend together as if they were never separate nations. The Olsteamian occupation force dissolved the Northwestian government. However, it continued to function as an underground government. Naturally, it took advantage of the exposure to this new technology. It even began to advance its technology faster than its Olsteamian rulers. During this time, Northwestian citizens moved from planet to planet, setting up colonies and secretly bringing other humans under the control of NorthwestAirlines. This spread to edge of the Delta Galaxy. Despite stopping their initial expansion at the end of the Delta Galaxy, the Northwestians happily engaged in travel between the galaxies within the cluster. Due to exposure to advanced medical technology, Ericson and his team of doctors discovered true immortality, and thus made themselves immortal. The Great Turmoil NorthwestAirlines actually started the Great Turmoil in 1382 O.R. While the advanced technology gained and the resulting expansion were pleasing to the Northwestian government, they hated being controlled by a higher power. In addition, Olsteam was quite oppressive towards NorthwestAirlines, since they seemed to be developing technology at a faster rate than Olsteam. Ericson decided to start their rebellion on a large note. He sent a squadron of Northwestian Special Operations (NOWSOPS) soldiers disguised as civilians to the main Olsteam government building within the Delta galaxy. Once there, they attacked the Olsteamian leader of the Delta galaxy. This act caused Olsteam to implement martial law in the Delta Galaxy, where Olsteamian forces began stealing money and resources from the Delta galaxy. Ericson declared war on Olsteam soon thereafter, and proclaimed that NorthwestAirlines was an independent nation. This act inspired many others across the cluster, causing increased tensions, and eventually, a total war against Olsteam. The war was long and bloody, lasting thirty years and costing millions of lives, but in the end, Olsteam was crippled by the combined strength of the various galaxies. During the war, NorthwestAirlines discovered the many advantages of a robotic military, and began implementing its new robotic military towards the end of the Great Turmoil. Post-War Although it lost many citizens, NorthwestAirlines emerged from the Great Turmoil relatively unharmed. In their first dealings with other galaxies, NorthwestAirlines forged alliances with Vodkaslavia, ACMETopia, Genuardiland, and Kekistan. Today Today, NorthwestAirlines is among the largest and most powerful nations within the cluster. It is a political, military, and economic superpower. Environment NorthwestAirlines' environment is a very high priority of the government. The Ministry of the Environment (MoE) oversees all environmental-related issues. In addition, the President-Protector has established the Office of Environmental Concerns (OEC) to handle certain issues personally deemed important by the President-Protector himself. The OEC will work with the MoE to accomplish its goals. Geography Northwestian geography varies widely amongst its many planets. To put it bluntly: if you can think of it, it probably exists in NorthwestAirlines. Climate In the earlier days of NorthwestAirlines' existence, the climate was quite bad due to the heavy use of combustion for power and propulsion. Once fission became a large source of power, air pollution was heavily reduced due to combustion power plants being shut down, but not eliminated due to combustion's use for propulsion. The advent of fusion led to combustion being almost entirely eliminated due to its compact and powerful nature. Combustion as a source of propulsion was finally fully eliminated (except for certain motorsports) with the advent of hypermatter. Wildlife NorthwestAirlines has diverse ecosystems with a combined species count numbering in the billions or even trillions. Although prior heavy use of combustion for power and propulsion harmed the environment on Northwestian planets, they have rebounded to their present state due to two main factors: atmospheric manipulation and the development of zero-emission propulsion and generation methods. Now, NorthwestAirlines is one of the top destinations for eco-tourists and people who like to explore the wild. Notable Systems Ericson System- Capital System of NorthwestAirlines System 121H- Main military system. Military uses all planets and has many space stations in orbit of both the sun and planets. Demographics Population NorthwestAirlines' population is 100% human due to its human supremacist policies. Negligible populations of other species do exist, and are allowed to live in Northwestian territory despite being non-citizens. Despite having human supremacist policies, non-human foreign tourists or travelers are allowed in and have the same rights as a foreign human tourist or traveler. The only exception to the above statement is furries. Any furry found in Northwestian territory or within 100 parsecs of Northwestian territory is summarily executed or sent to the waste disposal planets. However, foreign leaders that are furries are granted exemptions from execution or capturing while visiting for diplomatic duties. The Northwestian government leads cluster-wide information campaigns against furries. NorthwestAirlines' refugee policy is on a per-case basis, with each case representing a single refugee. Despite not being closed completely to refugees, approximately 99.9% of the refugee applicants are refused. Language The official language of NorthwestAirlines is Pilot English. This language is taught in every year of required school. Foreign languages available to learn in school include German, Russian, Italian, Spanish, Xenogon, and Olsteamian. Religion The state-sponsored religion is Airplanism. However, mostly free practice of religion is allowed. Airplanists make up most of the population, with Christians second, Kekistanis third, and Jews fourth. The religion of Idorbah is completely banned in all Northwestian territory, and any Idorbian caught is summarily executed. Foreign Idorbians are, under no circumstances, allowed in any Northwestian territory. If a foreign Idorbian is found in Northwestian territory, they are immediately arrested and deported to their home country. If the foreign Idorbian was found engaging in Idorbian activities, they are sent through the Dr. Hans von Hohenzollern Psychological Corrections Facility before being deported. Gender and Sexuality There are only TWO genders in the human population: male and female. Anyone who "identifies" as a gender that is not on their birth certificate or "identifies" as both, neither, or other genders is given mandatory psychological counseling and monitoring, or sentenced to the Dr. Hans von Hohenzollern Psychological Corrections Facility. "Gender reassignment surgery", hormone therapy, and all other medical procedures deemed to assist in the patient's illusion of "transitioning" are forbidden and any doctor caught participating in any way with said procedures is sentenced to the Northwestian Prison-Planet, has their license revoked and their practice shut down. Non-doctors caught doing this are put in prison. The Northwestian government and its associated entities run information campaigns against the ideas of "transgenderism", "gender fluidity", and related topics. The government and its associated entities also promote the truth that the only genders in any species are that particular species' biological genders. The government does, however, recognize that some non-human species are able to change their gender naturally. The condition of intersex is categorized as a disorder. Intersex people are assigned the gender of which their body shares most of its traits with. Although it is not mandatory, intersex people are encouraged to go through medical procedures to remove any of their traits that do not conform with their gender. Homosexuality is looked down upon by the government and population. The government also heavily discourages it in schools and with propaganda both in the nation and abroad. The government does not grant marriage licenses to homosexual couples (government has the ability to grant exceptions). Despite this, there is no law that bans homosexual relationships. The most recent mandatory census poll showed that 99.9999% of the population of NorthwestAirlines was against homosexuality and would not permit it in their families. Experts predict that this percentage will hold steady or increase for the next census. Family Structure An average Northwestian family consists of a father, a mother, and an average of three children. Polygamy is outlawed completely. The husband or the wife can induce a divorce if the need arises. Government NorthwestAirlines operates on a President-Protectorate system of government. An explanation of the system of government can be found under Government Explanation. NorthwestAirlines is ruled by President-Protector Henry Ericson. His full title is His Excellency the President-Protector and Supreme Commander of the Military of NorthwestAirlines Sectors and Districts The galaxy is separated into five sectors. There is Sector Alpha, Sector Bravo, Sector Charlie, and Sector Delta. The fifth sector is the Capital Sector. Sectors A-D each have six districts, while the Capital Sector has none. Politics No political parties are recognized by the Northwestian government. However, unofficial parties do exist in many sectors of government. President-Protector Ericson is not affiliated with any political party. Foreign Relations NorthwestAirlines' current confirmed allies include Vodkaslavia, Kekistan, ACMETopia, Genuardiland, and Serbia Major. NorthwestAirlines' current enemies are classified for National Security purposes. Any nation not listed as an ally or enemy is listed as neutral. Government Explanation Relating to the President-Protector · President-Protector: Head of State, Supreme Commander of the Military · Presidential-Protectorate Decree: A decree from the President-Protector. They can apply to any area of government or policy. Decrees cannot be altered, overturned, or nullified by the Senate, congresses, or any of the courts. · Ministries: Employees of the President-Protector that conduct activities (research, investigations, missions, etc.) on his orders. Each ministry is headed by a Minister. o Minister: The head of a given Ministry. Wields complete power over their Ministry, and takes orders directly from the President-Protector. o Under-Minister: The deputy/assistant Minister to a given Minister. Assists the Minister with their activities and replaces the Minister if the circumstance arises. o Sub-Ministries: Some ministries are so large and wide-reaching that they split their resources into several divisions. o Sub-Minister: The head of a given Sub-Ministry. Takes orders directly from the Minister. · Sectorial Governors: Executives appointed by the President-Protector to rule their sector on his behalf. Mostly handle day-by-day issues. Can sign or veto bills from sectorial Congress. Vetoes can be overridden with a two-thirds majority vote. Relating to the Senate · The Senate: The national legislative body. Submits bills and resolutions to the President-Protector. Each of the four Sectorial Congresses appoints fifty four Senators. Potential Senators cannot also be current Congressional representatives. · The Chancellor: The head of the Senate. Keeps order and time during Senatorial meetings. Relating to the Sectorial Congress · The Sectorial Congress: The sectorial legislative body. Submits bills and resolutions to the Sectorial Governor. The number of Representatives is determined by population within the Sector. · The Sectorial Speaker: The head of the Sectorial Congress. Keeps order and time during Congressional meetings. Relating to the District Congress · The District Congress: The districtwide legislative body. Brings bills into law and passes resolutions by majority vote (Yea/Nay). The number of Representatives is determined by population within the district. · The District Controller: The head of the District Congress. Keeps order and time during Congressional meetings. Tallies the votes of the Representatives. Relating to the Federal Court · The Federal Court: The highest court in the nation. Consists of twenty Supreme Justices, with one acting as Chief Supreme Justice. Supreme Justices are to be referred to as “Your Honor” directly and “Supreme Justice ____” in the third person. The Chief Supreme Justice is to be referred to as “Your Honor” directly and “Chief Supreme Justice ____” in the third person. Appointed by the President-Protector. · Case Procedure: Each case is presided over by the Chief Supreme Justice with the other Supreme Justices sitting nearby. The Supreme Justices then debate the case in private, and release their ruling (published opinion) as well as individual concurring and dissenting opinions. · The Chief Supreme Justice: The head of the Federal Court. Keeps order and time during debates. Presides as Judge over cases. · Other Powers: Has appellate jurisdiction over all lesser courts in the country. The Court can choose to take up any case in the nation. The decision to take up a case is determined by majority vote of the Supreme Justices (tallied by Chief Supreme Justice, who also has tiebreaking vote). Relating to the Sectorial Court · The Sectorial Court: The court of a given Sector. Consists of fifteen Sectorial Judges, with one acting as Chief Sectorial Judge. Sectorial Judges are to be referred to as “Your Honor” directly and “Sectorial Judge ____” in the third person (subsequent referrals can be “Judge ____”.) The same rules apply with the Chief Sectorial Judge, except subsequent referrals must include “Chief” to denote the Chief Sectorial Judge. Appointed by the Sectorial Governor. · Case Procedure: Each case is presided over by the Chief Sectorial Judge with the other Sectorial Judges sitting nearby. In a trial-by-Judge, the Sectorial Judges (including the Chief) debate the case in private and release their ruling and opinions. In a Grand Jury trial, a jury of citizens debates and votes on the charges in the case. The defendant selects between a trial-by-judge and a Grand Jury trial. · The Chief Sectorial Judge: The head of the Sectorial Court. Keeps order and time during debates. Presides as Judge over cases. · Other Powers: Has appellate jurisdiction over all lower courts within its sector. Relating to the District Court · The District Court: The court of a given District. Consists of ten District Judges, with one acting as Chief District Judge. District Judges are to be referred to as “Your Honor” directly and “District Judge ____” in the third person (subsequent referrals can be “Judge ____”.) The same rules apply with the Chief District Judge, except subsequent referrals must include “Chief” to denote the Chief District Judge. Appointed by the District Congress · Case Procedure: Each case is presided over by the Chief District Judge with the other District Judges sitting nearby. In a trial-by-Judge, the District Judges (including the Chief) debate the case in private and release their ruling and opinions. In a Grand Jury trial, a jury of citizens debates and votes on the charges in the case. The defendant selects between a trial-by-judge and a Grand Jury trial. · The Chief District Judge: The head of the District Court. Keeps order and time during debates. Presides as Judge over cases. · Other Powers: Has appellate jurisdiction over all lower courts (system, planet, city) within its district. Relating to the Laws · The Federal Laws: Apply to entire nation and cannot be overwritten by Sectorial, District, or local (system, planet, city) laws. Put into law by Presidential-Protectorate approval of a Senate bill or by Presidential-Protectorate decree. · The Sectorial Laws: Apply to entire sector and usually cannot be overwritten by District or local laws. Put into law by Sectorial Governor approval of a Sectorial Congress bill or by Presidential-Protectorate decree. · The District Laws: Apply to entire district and are sometimes overwritten by local laws. Put into law by District Congress or by Presidential-Protectorate decree. Relating to Law Enforcement · Federal Law Enforcement: Has nationwide jurisdiction. · Sectorial Law Enforcement: Has Sectorial jurisdiction. · District Law Enforcement: Has Districtwide jurisdiction. · Local Law Enforcement: Has jurisdiction over its region (system, planet, city). Relating to the Military · Chain of Command: Leads up the ranks of the Military. The President-Protector is at the top of the chain. · Senate Relationship: Senate can pass military directive bills and war bills, but both must be approved by President-Protector before implementation. Government Finances The government is financed primarily through its relatively high tax rate as well as with profits from state-owned companies. Military The Northwestian military is the most powerful, advanced, and effective military in the known universe. It consists of two branches. The first is the Northwestian Planetary Force, which is a unified fighting force that handles planetary and in-atmosphere affairs. The second is the Northwestian Space Force, which consists of all space vessels. The existence of two branches is not well-known, as they operate under a unified command structure. The entire military consists of advanced robots, which are far more capable than living soldiers in terms of fighting and strategy. Due to the robotic nature of the military, it is completely resistant to any psychological, biological, or chemical attacks. Mass strategy is computed by powerful AI supercomputers located within Northwestian capital ships. However, Northwestian robot soldiers are capable of independent operation due to their high computing power and AI systems. Advanced power systems mean that the robots have a limitless supply of energy. Advanced alloys used in the construction of the robots completely protect them from EMPs or other similar attacks. The robots are equipped with two advanced optical sensors, which are capable of simultaneous operation of standard, infrared, night vision, and thermal optical technologies. Much like the robots from the Terminator series, Northwestian military robots can assume human (or humanoid alien) disguises using organic tissue placed on the outside of the robot. They are far more convincing as humans (or humanoid aliens) than the Terminator robots due to their processors, which are far more advanced. The robots occupy all positions of the Northwestian Military, from basic ground soldier up to high-level commanders and generals. Their sole chain of command leads up their ranks, but all robots have their main allegiance to President-Protector Ericson. These military robots come in all shapes and sizes, depending on what their mission is. However, the most common robot is the NGR-2000 (Northwestian Government Robot 2000). Its standard height is 6 feet 4 inches and it has the body proportions of a fit male human. The NGR-2000 can be produced with many different heights and body proportions, but the aforementioned size and body proportions are what is standard for the majority of the units. The true number of robots in the Northwestian military is classified, but experts have estimated the number to be in the octillions. Northwestian military ships are among the most advanced in existence, as well. They are equipped with a wide array of weapons, including energy weapons, nuclear weapons, superlasers, SonicLight cannons, kinetic bombardment, missiles, and much more. Northwestian capital ships range in size widely; with the smallest being 1/2 mile long and the largest, the Intimidator, being around 500 miles long. The NWSF has larger vessels, but these are categorized as space stations. These space stations range from the size of a small moon to the length of an entire solar system. Law Enforcement The law enforcement in NorthwestAirlines consists of federal, sector, district, and system enforcement agencies. All sector, district, and system law enforcement agencies consist of hired officers. Most federal enforcement agencies consist of hired officers, but some consist of military robots. Federal law enforcement agencies include: Federal Police, Military Police, Federal Spaceway Police, Customs and Border Protection, Immigration Enforcement, Ministry of Purity Police, and Secret Police. Economy TEXT HERE Income, Poverty, and Wealth NorthwestAirlines has a relatively high tax rate, but around 75% of its citizens would be categorized by international economic organizations as being middle or upper class, with 25% being working-class and lower-class. No Northwestian citizen is below the international poverty line. Exports and Imports (WIP) Notable Companies 10 Largest Private Companies (WIP) 10 Largest Public Companies The top seven largest public companies in NorthwestAirlines include: StarCorp (air and space vehicles), Stevenson Corporation (lighting, building material, industrial supplies), HCE Computer (consumer electronics, other electronics), Masrani Galactic (communications, security, theme parks, construction), SafeRide Inc (insurance), The Lamborghini-Ferrari Conglomerate (luxury vehicles), and JohnsonShkreliSmith Corp. (pharmaceuticals). Largest State Companies The four largest state-owned companies include Intergalactic Mining Corporation (raw materials), Northwestian Starcraft Inc. (government vehicles), BlastoCorp (military weapons), and General Cybertronics Inc. (military robots and computers). Infrastructure All Northwestian citizens have electrical power, running water, and access to the ClusterNet (Northwestian term for the cluster-wide internet). Energy NorthwestAirlines' primary generation of power comes from two primary methods: Quantum-Plasma (70%) and Hypermatter (29%). Transportation Mass transportation (transit) is categorized in several categories according to distance. Transit between locations on a single planet is accomplished with large LAAVs (Low-Altitude Air Vehicle) and high speed trains. *Disclaimer: The "Low Altitude" in LAAV means any altitude that is not in space.* Transit between locations on different planets, in different systems, in different districts, and in different sectors is accomplished with massive starships known as SpaceTrains. SpaceTrains have various accommodations ranging from coach-class seats to private suites. They are hypermatter-powered, and utilize hyperspace technology for faster-than-light travel. SpaceTrains come in five sizes, with the selection of a size being based on the length and popularity of a route. SpaceTrain-1: 1,000 feet long SpaceTrain-2: 3,000 feet long SpaceTrain-3: 5,000 feet long SpaceTrain-4: 7,000 feet long SpaceTrain-5: 50,000 feet long Personal transportation is also massive in NorthwestAirlines. Every citizen has access to personal ground transportation through the use of cars, trucks, and motorcycles. Approximately 85% have access to personal air transportation through the use of primarily LAAVs (Low Altitude Air Vehicle) and hsLAAVs (high-speed Low Altitude Air Vehicle). Some citizens who cannot afford a LAAV-based vehicle still use the archaic technologies known as airplanes and helicopters. Approximately 70% have access to personal space transportation through the use of spacecraft. The Ministry of Transportation is responsible for setting the types of personal vehicle licenses as well as the minimum requirements. However, the sectors and districts may apply more intense requirements on top of the federal ones. Due to NorthwestAirlines's all-human population, the minimum age for any vehicle license is set at 15. The types of vehicles that require licenses to operate on all roads, in the air, and in space include: automobiles, motorcycles, airplanes, helicopters, LAAVs, hsLAAVs, and all spacecraft. If a teenager under the legal adult age of 18 applies for a specific license and passes the initial tests, they are given a learner's permit. This is a restricted license that allows them to operate the vehicle the license applies to ONLY under the supervision of their parent or legal guardian. The learner's permit is valid for a period of one Northwestian year. A final assessment is scheduled on the last day of validity. In order to take the final assessment, the applicant's parent(s) or legal guardian(s) is/are required to sign off on a permission form. If required, an extension can be granted for required circumstances. The final assessment consists of a written test and a practical test for the given type of vehicle. Given the varying complexity of operating different vehicles, some final assessments will be more difficult than others. For example, it is far easier to get a license for an automobile than it is to get a licence for a spacecraft. If the assessment is completed, the applicant will be given a full license for that type of vehicle on the spot. Applicants over the age of 18 are not granted a learner's permit, but rather an adult restricted license (ARL). The initial test to get an ARL is more difficult than a learner's permit, since ARL holders are not required to have a parent or guardian present. Often, ARL applicants take courses given by private entities to teach and prepare them for the ARL initial test. The ARL is valid for either a year or until the license holder schedules and passes the final assessment (whichever comes first). Foreign visitors who hold vehicle licenses are allowed to apply for a temporary license during their stay in NorthwestAirlines. They apply for this license while filling out the customs entry form. NorthwestAirlines has vehicle licensing reciprocity agreements with certain countries. This means that citizens from those countries that hold vehicle licenses are automatically given temporary licenses during their stay in NorthwestAirlines. In addition, it means that Northwestian citizens travelling abroad to those countries either have their licenses recognized there or are automatically granted temporary licenses in that country. Civilian spacecraft most commonly use hypermatter, plasmafusion, or ionoplasma for sublight propulsion. In terms of faster-than-light travel, civilian spacecraft most commonly use Alcubierre drives, hyperdrives, or slipstream drives. The Northwestian military's spacecraft are powered by QP reactors. They use QP drives for sublight propulsion and they use QP Jump Drives for faster-than-light travel. The speed of the QP Jump Drive is classified, but it is known to the public that Northwestian military spacecraft are many orders of magnitude faster than civilian spacecraft as well as foreign military spacecraft. Communications Citizens of NorthwestAirlines have access to several communications systems. They have access to VoxCom (landline and cellular voice, short message communications), ClusterNet (cluster-wide information service {internet}), and various frequencies of radio communications. Water and Sanitation Citizens and businesses of NorthwestAirlines are provided with access to pure artesian water pumped through water pipes. Sewage pipes lead to treatment facilities, where water is purged of contaminants and ejected into oceans. All contaminants are dumped on waste planets outside the cluster which are occupied by furries who are forced into slave labor destroying the contaminants. A garbage service is provided to citizens and businesses as well. The garbage is brought by vehicle to sorting facilities, where recyclables and other possible valuables are sorted out. Recyclables are processed and sold to companies for reuse, and possible valuables are auctioned off in international auctions. Trash that is not sorted out by these facilities is dumped on the aforementioned waste planets, where it is destroyed by the local population of enslaved furries. On many occasions, the furries are forced to eat the waste in order to survive. This helps to reduce the amount of waste on the planet. These enslaved subhuman creatures are forced to work in plants where the waste is destroyed by means of incineration. They are forced to constantly breed in order to sustain the population for work. Due to the considerable amounts of pollution caused by incineration, the atmosphere of the waste planets is occasionally cleaned by the NWSF's Terraforming Division. NWA's heavy reliance on enslaved furries for waste disposal has garnered international criticism, especially from nations with larger populations of furries or their sympathizers. Despite this criticism and the occasional meddling from sympathizers, NWA continues to use this as a reliable source of disposal. His Excellency Henry Ericson has the President-Protector's Office of Public Communications release this statement whenever the question of the enslaved furries arises: "NorthwestAirlines stands with its method of waste disposal. Dumping garbage on to planets occupied by living garbage should not be controversial." Architecture In large cities such as Northwestia, buildings are miles high and support the multiple "levels" of the city. (To use an OOC analogy, these large cities appear as a mix of retrowave, Tron, and futuristic- inspired cities). Smaller towns and villiages often retain a more traditional feel, with architecture reminiscent of the Modern Days. Food and Agriculture NorthwestAirlines is a massive producer of foodstuffs for not only itself, but for the entire cluster. There are many farming operations throughout the galaxy, with entire systems sometimes being dedicated solely to food production. Most of these farms are privately owned by companies or individuals, but there are some government-run farms as well. Education In NorthwestAirlines, both public and private schools exist. Primary, intermediate, and secondary education are required by law regardless of the type of school chosen. The state does not subsidize private education institutions, but sets minimum requirements for their curricula. Public Education System A large majority of Northwestian students attend public schools for their education. All territories within the Northwestian galaxy are separated into school districts primarily based on population. Aside from the requirements, standards and procedures set by the Ministry of Education, school districts are mostly free to run their schooling as they see fit. Transportation to and from schools is provided to students in the form of LAAVs that carry around 50-100 students. Despite being LAAVs, these vehicles are still called "buses" or "school buses" by the vast majority of Northwestian Citizens as a reference to the wheeled school buses of old times. School districts often subcontract the transportation of students out to local bus companies. Their drivers are required to take several tests specific to bus driving, and the companies are required to operate vehicles from a list of approved student transport vehicles. In addition to the school bus LAAVs, high school students can drive or pilot their own vehicles to school provided they have a school parking permit AND the required government licenses to operate the vehicle they will be bringing. The state-run schools consist of the primary, intermediate, and secondary levels. Parents are free to send their kids to preschool before their entry into the public education system if they want, and students are free to attend higher education after graduating from high school if they wish. Northwestian public schools are among the best in the cluster. Most have very high academic achievement rates and also do very well in inter-cluster school sports competitions. Preschool (optional): Ages 3-5 Primary(Elementary) School: Ages 6-10: Consists of First through Fifth Grade. Intermediate(Middle) School: Ages 11-13: Consists of Sixth through Eighth Grade. Secondary(High) School: Ages 14-18: Consists of Ninth through Twelfth Grade. Higher Education: Age 19+: Time spent depends on advancement of program. *Ages are general outlines. Age in each grade may vary due to different birth dates or different rates of advancement by students. Higher education and preschool are not required by law, but are highly advised. School security is a very high priority. Building entries are kept at a minimum to decrease entry points for potential wrongdoers. Every entry point is equipped with a QP scanner and manned by a Federal Police robot. Culture TEXT HERE Food The food scene in NorthwestAirlines is known for its incredible amount of diversity of food types. The Northwestian government has the Culinary Arts Outreach Program, headed by Director Rordon Gamsay. Literature and the Arts TEXT HERE Music There is a large music industry in NorthwestAirlines. Most of the large music companies are based out of Vinewood, a city district in the capital, Northwestia. The famous producer DJ Sargestar was born and raised in Vinewood. To this day, he lives and works there. Visual Entertainment There is a thriving movie and television industry in NorthwestAirlines. It is primarily based out of Vinewood, a city district in the capital, Northwestia. Vinewood is also known for being significant in the music industry (as stated above). Many large sets for filming are located there, as well as the headquarters of many production companies. Sports By far, the most popular sport in NorthwestAirlines is ice hockey. Other popular sports include baseball, soccer, and football (kneeling for the anthem is outlawed). News Media Free media is allowed, but with several exceptions. All media originating in NorthwestAirlines is forbidden to publish anything that is deemed to be pro-Idorbian, pro-furry, pro-homosexuality, or pro-transgender. Also, any publication that encourages rebellion against the Northwestian government is forbidden. Of course, exceptions for media censorship can be granted by the government. The Northwestian government has its own media corporation called Galactic News Incorporated (GNI). Government and Culture While most aspects of culture are mostly free to do what they want, the government carefully watches over them to make sure that anything that is against the interests of the government or the people is released or disseminated. The government organization that handles this is the Office of Media Review, a large organization under the Ministry of Information. Health The Presidential-Protectorate of NorthwestAirlines does not have a state-funded healthcare system. Healthcare services are provided by privately- and publicly-owned companies. Despite this, the government keeps a watchful eye over the healthcare companies to ensure progression of healthcare and to prevent any bad practices at the hands of the companies. NorthwestAirlines is one of, if not the most, advanced nations in the cluster when it comes to health. Its citizens regularly live very comfortable lives due to advanced medical care. Pathogenic diseases (for humans only) have been driven to total extinction in all Northwestian territory. Any new pathogens that find their way into Northwestian territory are quickly discovered and eliminated. Cures for all cancers of the human body have been discovered and implemented on a wide scale. In what is deemed by some as a controversial practice, all newborns deemed to be "deficient" are discarded of. Examples include those with down syndrome, autism, related diseases, abnormally low IQs, and various others. This practice allows NorthwestAirlines to boast a population consisting entirely of fully-capable humans. Less stress is placed on families, people, and institutions due to the lack of deficient people who do not contribute to society. NorthwestAirlines is heavily criticized for this practice, but the benefits for its citizens, economy, and society cannot be overlooked. NorthwestAirlines hosts a minor location for the Intergalactic Health Organization. The average lifespan for humans is 101 years. The Infant Mortality Rate is approximately 2.1 per 1,000. Due to NorthwestAirlines' near-total human population, medical care for non-humans is more limited. Any non-humans who contract medical problems are usually sent to other nations for care. Fitness is heavily encouraged by the Northwestian government through the use of government propaganda and regulations on what kinds of people can be used on television or ClusterNet commercials and advertisements. The fat pride/acceptance movement is completely outlawed in NorthwestAirlines, and anyone caught affiliating with the movement is sent through Basic Military Training (BMT), where they stay until they meet the minimum physical standards of the Northwestian Armed Forces. Throughout school, a healthy diet and healthy lifestyle are taught and encouraged to children. Students are not discouraged from making fun of any obese counterparts, but aren't encouraged to do it either. Select students can join the Northwest Youth, where they are, among various other activities, trained to become the epitome of physical fitness. NationTraits™ TABLE HERE Category:Nations Category:NorthwestAirlines Category:Class 1 Nation